Twin Troubles
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What if the Science Division of the Black Order decided to do some experiments that involved Allen's older sister, Yuki-Daicho Walker, and Kanda Yu? What would happened if two twin boys appeared and said that the two were their parents?


_The following is just something that was originally for a class of mine but...it was to freaking cute to not make it a one time thing. May or may not continue, it depends..._

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Black Order Headquarters where Yuki-Daicho Walker found herself standing in Chief Komui's paper filled office, staring at what appeared to be twin toddler boys sitting on a surprisingly clean desk while crying their little heads off. Both boys looked like Yuki's younger brother, Allen Walker, due to their semi long short hair that helped bring out their childish features with one having brownish red hair while the other one had pure white hair like Allen's hair was. The two twin boys were also wearing what appeared to be mini black and white exorcist's coats with hoods attached to them that reminded Yuki of how her younger brother looked when he first came to the order after she was reunited with him again. Yuki just continued to stare at the two crying boys as she tried to remember the reason why she was called in here in the first place. She remembered hearing from section leader Reever that Komui had a <em>special<em> mission for her and Kanda that he needed to see them right away in his office. Yuki was the only one who showed up and was the first of the two to stumble upon the twins. As Yuki was thinking of ways to torture Kanda with her shadow sword for not being here with her, one of the twin boys started to kick the desk with his feet, snapping Yuki out of her daze quick enough to see an envelope flutter to the ground. Yuki slowly picked up the envelope to see that it had her and Kanda's name on the front. She quickly opened the envelope to see a letter inside that read:

_ Kanda & Yuki,_

_ We, the Science Division, were doing a few experiments that would eventually involve the two of you…however…well, you saw the "results" that are currently crying on my desk, yes? Since the order is tried of your "little love quarrels", I've decided to assign the two of to act as the ever loving parents for these two adorable twin boys._

_ No Kanda, you can't kill them and Yuki, I did not assign them to you because they do in fact look a lot like Allen. The only reason why they are assigned to you is because when they first "appeared", we asked them who their parents were and, as it turned out, they each called out your names. Pretty exciting, right?_

_ Anyway, back on subject, you will find what you need in order to take care of the children through the golem that I gave to one of them. And on another note, neither of you have the right to deny this mission, unless you want me to assign Mizuki and Allen as the parents to these children._

_ -Komui Lee_

Now that the letter mentioned it, Yuki was wondering why Reever was trying not to laugh when telling Yuki that Komui had a _special_ mission for her and Kanda until now. Yuki just merely grumbled a string of curses in Japanese as she quickly folded up the letter and stuffed it into her pants' pocket before taking a deep breath and looking towards the still crying boys with a kind look on her face.

"What's the matter you two?" Yuki asked with her soft yet sharp voice in a kind motherly way that made the two boys instantly stop crying. Both boys looked towards Yuki with tears in their eyes as she gave them both a warm gentle smile. "Why are you two crying for? Do you miss your parents that much?" Yuki asked again as the two boys started to cry again.

"M-mo-mommy!" the brownish red hair cried out as he extended his arms towards Yuki as she slowly walked towards them.

"Mind telling me your names?" Yuki asked as she first picked up the brownish red hair boy before slowly and carefully picking up the white hair one.

"A-Akio's name is Akio." The red hair boy, Akio said through sniffles as he gripped onto Yuki's black and red exorcist shirt tightly.

"Allen name is-is-is Allen." The white hair boy, Allen said through hiccups as he too gripped onto Yuki's exorcist shirt tightly as well.

"Okay, Allen, Akio, what's your mommy's name?" Yuki asked as she slowly started her way out of the paper cluttered office.

"Mommy's name is Yuki-Daicho Walker." Both twins said with a cheeky grin on their faces as they looked towards Yuki who merely let an eyebrow twitched a little as she thought of how she was going to have Komui's head for this. "Since she and daddy aren't married yet." Akio added as he looked at Yuki with his oddly colored pale red eyes.

"And who is your daddy?" Yuki asked with a slight hint of hopefulness in her voice that it wasn't Kanda.

"Kanda Yu." Allen said as he looked towards Yuki with his cobalt blue colored eyes.

Yuki couldn't help but frown upon hearing that dreaded name, causing the twin boys to look at her curiously.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Akio asked as he slightly tugged on Yuki's shirt, causing her to once again snap out of her trance and into the real world.

"Nothing's wrong, Akio." Yuki said as she put on a smile making Akio and Allen a bit suspicious towards their "mother", "Mommy was just wondering what Chief Komui meant when he said in his letter that he gave one of you a golem that will help me find the things I need to take care of you two." Yuki continued as she stopped within a long hallway.

"Oh, you mean Uncle Komui," Akio said with a smile before digging into one of his coat's pockets and pulling out a black snowflake shaped golem, "Uncle Komui said that mommy's golem would show us the way to our new room once mommy came to get us." Akio continued as the snowflake shape golem started to flap its wings before taking off towards a wooden door that was not to far from where Yuki and the twin boys were at.

"Did Uncle Komui say anything about daddy?" Yuki asked as she started to walk towards the wooden door that her golem was flying in front of.

"He said that he was going to get daddy to help him with packing daddy's and mommy's stuff so they can move in too!" Akio said happily while Yuki slowly and carefully opened the door, without hurting Allen and Akio, to find the one said "daddy" of the two twins trying to put together what looked like a baby's crib along with said "uncle Komui" helping the soon to be dead samurai.

"…You're their mother?" Kanda said as he looked towards Yuki with disbelief.


End file.
